


just a little crush

by froggydarren



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Crush, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: All it takes is that first conversation. Just Dylan being Dylan. And it's not like Tyler's heart skips every time he sees him. It's nothing. And hey, they might never see each other again if the pilot bombs, right?





	just a little crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/527450.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #250: crush
> 
> Additionally - this is a prequel of sorts to a way longer upcoming fic that I'm working on. It'll be posted separately, and hopefully soon.

It’s pathetic, that’s what it is.

Tyler slumps further into the couch in his trailer, and thinks back on the script read he’s just come back from. He’s barely able to hold back the groan that is pushing his way from his chest, and he rubs his hands over his face in frustration.

He doesn’t _do_ this. He doesn’t let his emotions rule his mind, not on set, not when he’s working. He’s a grown man, for fuck’s sake.

And yet, this _kid_ … no, young man — fuck, Tyler needs to pay better attention to info sheets about his co-stars — has burrowed under his skin.

 _At least he’s legal_ , Tyler thinks, and cringes at himself immediately.

But he can’t stop thinking about Dylan, can’t push the image of his face out of his mind. It’s been going on since they first ran into each other during casting, from the moment that Dylan not only fanboyed over Tyler’s past movie credits but also launched right into baseball talk. It’s no secret to anyone who knows Tyler that it’s his weakness. With Dylan though, it’s more than that. It’s more than bonding over something they both love — though as much as Tyler likes the Mets, he knows it’s no match for Dylan’s love for them — it’s… just Dylan.

Tyler sighs when his mind, at the mere thought of Dylan, brings up images of his bright eyes, his lips, his fingers that seem to be in constant motion. He tries to remind himself that it’s the character Dylan’s gonna be playing, but it’s no use, because Tyler has noticed those mannerisms even when Dylan wasn’t _on_ as Stiles.

It’s everything. And Tyler knows he’s pretty much fucked if the pilot gets picked up and goes into full production. Because as much as he doesn’t _do this_ , doesn’t get swept away by someone, he isn’t sure that he’ll be able to prevent it if he’s around Dylan.

Not that he’ll ever be able to do anything about it. He’s bi, sure, but it’s not like anyone knows. If anything, even though he hasn’t brought it up to his manager or agent, they — and the industry that he’s been in long enough to know — have made it clear that it’s not in his interest to come out. He doesn’t know if Dylan’s anything but straight either, and it’s not a thing to just ask.

He groans this time, unable to hold it back any longer, and he rubs his face again, trying to shake off the frustration.

He can do this. If the pilot bombs, it’s unlikely that he’ll run into Dylan again for a long time. If it doesn’t, it’s not like there aren’t enough people to hang out with instead.

 _It’s nothing but a crush_ , Tyler thinks, refusing to dwell on how childish it sounds. _I’ll deal_.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
